The Night Fury (DISCONTINUED)
by Shade The Skrill
Summary: Modern AU superhero fanfiction Summary: Hiccup was born into a rich family but when he was 5 his mother got shot by a gang trying to rob her. Hiccup had to leave the city of Berk for a while but once he came back, memories of his mother did too. He swore to avenge her by hunting down the gang, who he soon finds out are part of a bigger organization. Hiccstrid (DISCONTINUED)
1. The Past

**A/N**

 **CREDIT TO SMOE05 FOR THE COVER PICTURE.**

 **SMOE05's REDDIT:** **r/httyd/comments/7tr0mf/my_modern_futuresque_au_design_of_hiccups_flight/**

 **Chapter 1**

Hiccup is a 5-year-old boy with auburn, short hair. His family is rich because Stoick, his father, is the mayor of Berk. Stoick has red hair with a giant beard, he normally wears a black suit but everybody thinks that he looks like a Viking. Hiccup's mother, Valka, has the same hair colour as Hiccup but she has blue eyes. She's very friendly to everybody and loves animals, especially cats. Valka once rescued a black cat with green eyes from cat killers. Unfortunately, some of his teeth were pulled out when the cat killers got to him so they decided to call him Toothless and now he's the family cat but Toothless is the closest to Hiccup. Berk is located in North America, the crime rate is low but is rare since Stoick is the Mayor.

 **At school, 12:34 PM**

Hiccup was talking to his friends in the playground, Fishlegs is a blonde-haired boy who loves reading and learning. Snotlout is Hiccup's cousin, he doesn't like Hiccup that much but still acts like he's a brother to him. Ruffnut and Tuffnut are twins, they cause chaos all the time and once they put a whoopee cushion on the teacher's chair but that ended up getting them in detention. Finally, there's Astrid, she loves to run around and is smarter than the twins and Snotlout but not Fishlegs and Hiccup. She loves to draw with Hiccup and likes to play with him.

They were all arguing about who the best superhero is,

"Superman!" Fishlegs shouted.

"Batman!" Snotlout yelled back at him.

"Loki!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut said at the same time. Everybody stopped shouting and turned to look at the twins.

"Loki isn't a superhero!" Snotlout pointed at them.

"Uh-huh, he is!" Soon afterwards, they were all arguing again. Astrid and Hiccup never got involved with arguments, they were normally the ones to stop them.

"STOP!" Astrid held her hands out between the twins and Snotlout.

"Everybody has their own opinions so stop arguing." Hiccup added.

"Also, Loki is neither a superhero or villain." Astrid said while lowering her arms. Suddenly, a woman with brown hair in a black suit appeared in the playground looking for Hiccup, once she had found him she ran over to him,

"Hiccup, I'm Agent Moore. Your father sent me here to pick you up. It's about your mother. Follow me."

"Uh, bye guys." Hiccup waved to his friends while following Agent Moore, "What's going on?"

Hiccup got into the black limo with Agent Moore, once it started moving she looked at Hiccup,

"Your mother has been shot and killed, for you and your father's safety, you need to move to a different town." Hiccup couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't get to have a proper goodbye to his friends and he probably wouldn't see them again.

 **Berk, 12 years later**

Astrid and the others were now 17-years-old and they were in their Junior Year (Year 12/11th Grade.) They still remembered Hiccup but didn't bother to contact him since they didn't care about him anymore, apart from Fishlegs. Astrid was now the captain of their football (soccer) team, unfortunately, her grade in Maths is low so in order to continue playing football (soccer) she has to get higher grades so her Maths teacher is currently trying to find a tutor for her. Snotlout is the school bully, he always picks on people shorter and less muscular than him, he is also the captain of the basketball team. Tuffnut is basically Snotlout's sidekick and he always pranks students and staff. Ruffnut is Astrid's best friend, she is also a troublemaker and part of the football (soccer) team.

 **New York City**

"Son!"  
Hiccup ran down the stairs to see his father, Hiccup now had tousled, auburn hair. He has a green t-shirt on with the strike class logo on the front, he has black jeans with black and red adidas trainers (basically what he looks line in HTTYD 2 but modern.)

"Yes, dad?" Stoick took a deep breath in.

"We're going back to Berk."

 **A/N**

 **Please review, I would like to know what you guys think of this new story. Also, Hiccup would probably become a superhero 3 or 4 chapters in, hopefully sooner.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Berk High School

**A/N**

 **CREDIT TO SMOE05 FOR THE COVER PICTURE.**

 **SMOE05's REDDIT:** **r/httyd/comments/7tr0mf/my_modern_futuresque_au_design_of_hiccups_flight/**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Berk High School**

Astrid was in the middle of an English class. Boring. She was doodling on her book while the teacher was talking when she suddenly stopped. Astrid looked up expecting the teacher to be giving her the death stare for not listening to her talking but instead, she saw the teacher looking at a boy in the doorway, he had auburn, tousled hair and he was wearing a green t-shirt with the strike class logo, he had black jeans with black and red adidas trainers. She thought she had seen this boy before but she couldn't remember who he was.

"Ah, hello. This is the new student, son of the soon-to-be Mayor of Berk. His father was actually the Mayor here 12 years ago but something happened which caused them to move away. This...is Hiccup." Suddenly it clicked for Astrid. It was her friend!

'Hm, I don't think I would want to be friends with him now, he's skinny, weak and has a metal left leg.' Astrid thought to herself. 'He does look kind of nice though...Stop it Astrid!' She mentally slapped herself. He looked at her and smiled then waved. She waved back but didn't smile.

"You'll be sitting next to Astrid."

'Damnit.'

Hiccup walked over to Astrid and sat down next to her, the lesson then began again. She looked over to Hiccup to see him drawing on a sheet of paper. However, it wasn't like the doodles Astrid did. It was a professional piece of art, he was drawing a dragon, it was jet-black and sleek. Instead of it being vicious it was drawn like a puppy with dilated pupils and it was sitting down. She had been staring at him draw for the remaining of the lesson and she didn't even know, when the bell had rung it made her jump. She grabbed her things and set off to find her friend, Ruffnut, since it was now break time.

"Hey, Astrid." Astrid turned around to see Ruffnut, "You know, I saw you staring at Hiccup, does Astrid Hofferson like a boy?"

"What!? No!" Astrid lied. Hiccup walked up to Astrid and Ruffnut.

"Hi Ruffnut, Astrid." Hiccup greeted.

"Hi."

"Hello."

Ruffnut looked down to see Hiccup's metal leg.

"What happened to your leg?" Ruffnut asked.

"Ruffnut!"

"No, no. It's fine." Hiccup reassured, "While I was still in New York, I got into an accident on my motorcycle and crashed into a car, it was my fault though. I should've looked where I was going."

"Oh..." Ruffnut said.

Everybody was just standing there for a few minutes awkwardly since nobody knew what to say.

"OI! HICCUP!" Everybody turned around to see Snotlout with Tuffnut behind him. "You sure have gotten weak and scrawny. HA! You've got one leg too!"

'Wow, Snotlout. He just seems to bully everybody who goes near me, any boy that is.' Astrid thought.

Hiccup stayed silent. Snotlout was about to punch him but the bell rang.

"Ha, 'saved by the bell'." Snotlout sneered while walking off to class.

"Are you alright, Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

'Maybe I could be friends with Hiccup. He isn't bad.'

"Yeah-yeah, I'm fine." Hiccup then walked off to Maths class, which Astrid also had so Astrid followed by.

 **In Maths Class**

"Alright, class. Settle down." Mr Gobber shouted over the noisy class, he turned behind him to write on the whiteboard. "The value of x + x(xx)

when x = 2 is?"

Gobber wrote down each word as he said it. When he turned around he expected nobody to have their hands up but there was a boy who did. It was Hiccup. Gobber then pointed at Hiccup.

"Ah, Hiccup. Come up here and show me how to find the answer."

Hiccup got out his chair and took the whiteboard pen from Mr Gobber and wrote down the solution:

2 + 2(22)

= 2 + 2(2 × 2)

= 2 + 2(4)

= 2 + 8

= 10

 **(I literally just copied that from a website.)**

When Hiccup finished he gave the whiteboard pen back to Mr Gobber and sat back down. Everybody was staring at him. This is why he didn't do this a lot in his other school.

"Well done, Hiccup. You know what? I'm looking for a maths tutor for Astrid. Think you can do it?"

Hiccup looked at Astrid, she was smiling.

"Yeah, okay."

 **After school**

Hiccup was in his science lab, it was a spare room in the mansion. Hiccup was trying to make himself stronger to stop Snotlout from bullying him and other kids. He tried to mix all sorts of things but it never worked. He decided to go to the forest to get some fresh air, he had been stuck in there for four hours. He suddenly heard a branch-snapping sound, Hiccup looked behind him to see something black. Something big. Something sleek. It was a dragon, but it was no ordinary dragon. It was the Night Fury, the fastest dragon, according to the Vikings. The dragons had disappeared after a while in Viking times and everybody assumed they all died so seeing a dragon shocked Hiccup. It was also a Night Fury! Hiccup was about to run away but the Night Fury jumped on Hiccup, making Hiccup hit the ground underneath the dragon. Hiccup watched as its saliva dripped onto his face, he suddenly had a crazy idea of mixing Night Fury saliva with acetate **(I just searched for a random chemical name, I don't actually know what it is.)** He hadn't used that chemical with anything yet so maybe Night Fury saliva is the solution.

He let the saliva drip on his face, when he had enough he crawled out and ran away from the dragon. When he got inside he slammed the door shut and ran to his science lab. He grabbed a test tube and let the saliva on his cheek fall down into the tube, once that was done he grabbed the acetate and poured half of it into an empty test tube, after that, he grabbed the saliva and poured it into the half full test tube.

Hiccup grabbed an injector and filled it up with the mixed acetate and saliva. Hiccup took a deep breath in and held the injector over his arm. He stabbed his arm with it and injected the mix, he suddenly felt dizzy and felt off of his chair. He then passed out.

 **The Next Morning**

His alarm clock in the science lab started beeping loudly. Hiccup got up and turned off his alarm clock, instead of just pressing a button he accidentally smashed the whole thing to bits but Hiccup was too tired to notice. He walked back to his room and got dressed for school, he wore a black t-shirt with a blue flame on it and had a red plaid jacket over his shirt. He wore blue jeans and the same black and red adidas trainers from yesterday.

Hiccup checked his gold rolex to see it was 8:10 AM. His school doors close at 8:25 so he didn't have to rush. He walked outside and put on his leather jacket, which was black with a red skull on the right shoulder (Toothless' tail fin skull) and put his black helmet on. He jumped on to his motorcycle, which was a black Kawasaki Ninja 600, and shut his visor. He drove all the way to school.

 **At school**

 **Astrid's POV**

I was talking to Ruffnut when suddenly a loud engine was heard from the front of the school. I looked over to see a man in black getting of his motorcycle, he took off his helmet. It was hiccup! He took off his jacket and put it in his bag. He was wearing a red plaid jacket with a black t-shirt. I looked at him and noticed he seemed to have more muscle than yesterday, how did he gain that much in one day!? He was starting to walk up to us. Quick Astrid, stop thinking about his muscles!

"Hey guys." I looked up to see Hiccup in front of me.

"Hi." Ruffnut and I said at the same time. I saw Hiccup looking at his gold rolex. Wait. GOLD ROLEX!? They're SO expensive!

"Ah, looks like it's 8:24, we better go in."

We all walked in. Turns out, we all had science class today, as well as Tuffnut and Snotlout.

 **Science class**

 **Nobody's POV**

Everybody walked in to the science class talking and shouting.

"Quiet down, class!" Mr Hoark yelled. "Today, we're going to be doing Chemistry. But first, I must make sure you all know what you're doing so when I ask a question, if you know it, raise your hand and answer the question."

 **(I don't know anything about chemistry so any of the questions and answers are probably not right.)**

"Alright, what will you get if you mix cyanide with alcohol?"

Hiccup's hand shot straight up,

"Sulfate, Mr Hoark."

"That is correct, Hiccup. Second question, what will you get if you mix sulfuric acid with peroxide?"

Hiccup's hand went up again.

"Anybody else want to answer?" Mr Hoark looked around. "Okay. Go, Hiccup."

"Ester."

"Correct."

 **After five minutes of just Hiccup answering the questions**

"Okay, Hiccup has given you the answers so go to your chemistry tables and make them."

Everybody rushed to their chemistry tables, this is the part of science everybody loved because some of them could just talk and do nothing and the teacher won't notice whereas some people love to be creative and make things.

 **After only three minutes**

Hiccup was walking up to Mr Hoark with a tray of Sulfate, ester, diol, borate and more.

"What do I do when I'm done, Mr Hoark?"

"Oh wow, already!? Um...you can choose to do whatever you like. Maybe play games on your phone or something?"

"Okay."

Hiccup walked back to the chemistry table and got out his phone to start watching some YouTube videos when suddenly he got a text message, it was from Astrid.

" _ **Hey Hiccup, wanna play soccer with me, Ruffnut, Snotlout and Tuffnut after school?"**_

Hiccup looked back behind him to see Astrid staring at him.

" _ **Alright**_ ** _._** " He texted back.

Hiccup could've sworn he heard a faint 'yes' coming from behind him.


	3. A Football Match

**A/N**

 **CREDIT TO SMOE05 FOR THE COVER PICTURE.**

 **SMOE05's REDDIT:** **r/httyd/comments/7tr0mf/my_modern_futuresque_au_design_of_hiccups_flight/**

 **Chapter 3**

When Hiccup returned home he was suddenly greeted by a loud meow, it was his black cat with green eyes. His name was Toothless, they named him this because when his mum had found Toothless he had his teeth pulled out and he was on the verge of dying. He was now healthy and well-fed now, thanks to his mum. Well, his mum isn't here anymore to look after Toothless so Hiccup's father decided to let Hiccup take care of Toothless.

"Hey, Toothless. I have to go meet my friends soon so I can't stay here long, I just need to get dressed."

Toothless purred as to say he's okay about it. Hiccup ran upstairs and changed into his red t-shirt with a black Night Fury head silhoutte with only the green eyes showing. He wore khaki trousers with green and black Jordans while wearing his gold rolex, he also wore expensive aviators since it was sunny. He ran downstairs.

"Bye, Toothless!" He yelled while running outside. He put on his leather jacket and helmet while getting on the motorcycle, he then rode to the football pitch in the local park.

 **At the football pitch**

 **Astrid's POV**

I was the first one to get here so I texted Fishlegs to see if he wanted to play soccer when I heard the same, loud engine from yesterday. It was Hiccup, when he took off his helmet he ran his hands through his tousled, auburn hair and put his aviators on. Woooow. I was drooling just by staring at Hiccup. Stop it, Astrid! I mentally slapped myself again. I heard a beep from my phone to see Fishlegs agreed to the invite. Good, otherwise we'd have unfair teams.

"Hi, Astrid. I thought I was late. Where are the others?" Hiccup asked as he walked up to me.

"You are late. It's just that the others are even more late. Also, Fishlegs is coming since we wouldn't have fair teams."

"Alright."

More awkward silence.

"So-" We both said at the same time.

"Sorry, you go first." Hiccup insisted.

"So...do you like soccer?"

"Uh...yeah. I used to play for the boys soccer team in my old school."

"Cool. Are you good at it?"

"I guess so."

"You're going to be on my team then." I smiled. "Do you have any other vehicles?"

"Mhm. I've got a black challenger with one red stripe going through the middle."

"Cool. I understand if you don't want to talk about this but...why did you have to leave Berk that day?"

"Oh...uh..." Hiccup scratched the back of his neck.

"I totally understand if you don't want to talk about it." I smiled at him to make him feel comfortable.

"Well, there was this gang, they didn't like the Mayor, my dad, so they decided to make my dad suffer by robbing and killing my mother. They had stolen her money and jewelry, after that, they just shot her in the head and left her there in the alley way." I could see tears in Hiccup's eyes, "My mother was a great person, she rescued animals and helped the community. Why would they go for her!?"

Hiccup was now crying so I decided to hug him, he then returned the hug and soon after he stopped crying.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I said as Hiccup and I pulled away.

"Don't *sniff* worry. It's not *sniff* your fault." This is what I liked about Hiccup, he was kind and cared about others. I shouldn't have even thought about not being friends with him when he came back.

I looked to the parking lot to see a red BMW convertible, the people in it were Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut. Soon afterwards, Fishlegs came in with a brown mini cooper.

"Alright guys, Ruffnut, Hiccup, you guys are with me."

"WHAT!? Why can't I be with you?" Snotlout whined.

"Shut up." I walked away with an orange Telstar world cup soccer ball. I gave everybody a coloured shirt to put on. My team was blue while Snotlout's team was red.

I walked to the middle of the pitch and placed the ball down. I waved at Hiccup to get over here. Once he did, I passed the ball to him and he started dribbling upwards, I was on the right side of the pitch and he was on the left. He was starting to get crowded with defenders so he lobbed to ball over to me and I shot the ball in the right top corner of the net. Fishlegs was the goalkeeper of the red team. I started cheering and running around the pitch while Hiccup ran back to this position.

This time, Snotlout's team started. Snotlout passed to Tuffnut and Tuffnut dribbled down to us, Hiccup then ran straight for Tuffnut and tackled the ball off him. He was running like The Flash, nobody could catch him. Not even me and I'm on the same team as him! He suddenly kicked the ball hard with his left leg and scored in the bottom left corner of the net. I cheered for him and he ran back down to me and I high-fived him.

Snotlout's team started again. This time Snotlout and Tuffnut winked at each other, they had planned something. Hiccup was running for Tuffnut again when Snotlout suddenly came out of nowhere and tripped him up.

I was so focused on trying to help Hiccup up when I heard cheering from Tuffnut and Snotlout. I turned around to see they had scored. It was a distraction! Anyways, that was still a foul so I pulled out my red card I had made myself, in case things like these happened, and blew my whistle, I had bought that though.

"FOUL! THAT'S A FOUL!" I shouted.

"Nope, there's no proper referee so it doesn't matter." I honestly think he has a brain the size of a pea sometimes. I walked up to him.

"So...Does that mean I'm allowed to do THIS!?" I kicked him between his legs. Right where it hurts. He fell to the floor, crying in pain. Hiccup walked over to me.

"Thanks, Astrid."

"No problem, it also gives me an excuse to beat Snotlout up." I then kicked him in the stomach. "So, can I hang out with you at your house?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure." Hiccup scratched the back of his neck again. I think he always does that when he's nervous.

"Let's go then." I walked away with Hiccup to his motorcycle.

"Don't worry, Astrid! I still love you!" I heard Snotlout call out.

"Shut up, Snotface! I still hate you!" I shouted back, using the same tone as Snotlout. I heard Hiccup chuckle. Hiccup handed me a black motorcycle helmet.

"I always keep spares." I took it from him and put it on my head. Hiccup then started his bikes engines and he drove to his house.


	4. A Night At Hiccup's

**Chapter 4**

 **Astrid's POV**

We were travelling at about 183 miles per hour, Hiccup was dodging and zooming past cars. Hiccup slowed down and pulled into a driveway, however, it was a driveway of a mansion!

"This is your house!?"

"Mhm, my dad is the Mayor so..."

"Wow..." Hiccup stopped his bike and parked it. We both got off and I handed him the helmet. I walked up to the mansion doors and stared at how big the house was. "Do you have your own butler or something?"

"Uh, yeah. I just do most of the stuff myself though, I don't like it when people do stuff for me when I can just do it myself." He came up behind me and was about to open the doors when he stopped. "Are you allergic to cats?"

"No. Do you have one?"

"Yeah. Toothless."

"Weird name." I muttered to myself while I followed him in the mansion. I heard a loud meow coming from upstairs, then I heard tiny feet running down the stairs. It was Hiccup's cat, the cat jumped on top of Hiccup's shoulders and sat there.

"You know that's uncomfortable, right?" Hiccup said to Toothless.

"Why's he called Toothless?"

Hiccup grabbed Toothless off his shoulders and held him to his chest.

"My mother found Toothless in the forest, he had his teeth taken and he was about to die but she rescued him. We think cat killers did that to him." Hiccup stroked Toothless' head. "But he's alright now." Hiccup paused. "Do you want to explore the mansion?"

"Sure."

I followed him around the house and he showed me the different rooms. It felt like the house was even bigger than I saw outside! I followed him upstairs when I saw a room with a red 'KEEP OUT' sign.

"What's in that room?"

Hiccup looked at me then at the door.

"That's my personal science lab." He unlocked the door and pushed it open. There was a giant table with loads of test tubes, beakers, funnels and more. I saw his alarm clock but it was smashed, his chair was also on the floor with a smashed injector.

"What happened in here, Hiccup?"

"Oh. I must've knocked over my chair and one of my injectors. The alarm clock...uh...I must've smashed it with a hammer for an experiment...?" The last bit sounded like a question. I could tell he was lying since he was scratching the back of his neck but I didn't want to question him more.

 **After a tour of the mansion**

Hiccup and I were sat on the black couch. He had a giant flat screen TV that had 4k resolution!

"What do you want to watch?" Hiccup asked me.

"Uh...Can we watch How To Train Your Dragon?"

"Okay."

Hiccup switched the TV over to How To Train Your Dragon. We laughed at how all the teenagers had the same name as us and looked the same as us but we were also weirded out. While the film was playing I felt tired and my eyelids were heavy, I fell asleep next to Hiccup.

 **Hiccup's POV**

I was about to ask Astrid if she wanted something to drink but she had fallen asleep. I decided to pick her up bridal style and carry her to the guest room, I put her on the bed and turned the lights out. I walked to my own room, which was the room opposite, and fell asleep.

 **Hiccup's Nightmare**

 _I was suddenly in an alley way, I thought I was asleep? Is this a dream? I turned around to see my mother walking along the street, I looked the other way to see a group of men in black hoodies and masks walk towards my mum. They suddenly ran up to her and pushed her into the alleyway while pointing a gun at her._

 _"Give us your stuff!"_

 _My mother immediately took of her jewelry and gave them her money._

 _"Who are you!?"_

 _"We..." The man with the gun paused and cocked his golden deagle. "...Are Helheim's Gate."_

 _The man pulled the trigger._

 **End of Hiccup's Nightmare**

 **Nobody's POV**

Hiccup suddenly bolted upwards while breathing heavily, he was sweating so he decided to walk around a bit. He checked the guest room to see Astrid still there so he walked downstairs and got a glass of water. Hiccup looked at the clock on the wall to see it was 3:43 in the morning! He had to wake up in four hours for school! While he was drinking a glass of water he heard a creak on the stairs. He turned around to see Astrid.

"Hi, Astrid."

"What was I doing in a bed? In your house?"

"You fell asleep on the couch so I decided to carry you upstairs to the guest room."

"Oh. Thank you for that Hiccup but how did you carry me? I'm about 120 pounds."

Hiccup shrugged.

"How much can you lift?"

"I don't know."

"Come to the gym after school, you can come to my martial arts lessons too if you want?"

"Oh. While I was in New York, my dad forced me to go to martial arts lessons for self-defence so I don't think I need to go."

"Well, you can show me how skilled you are at the gym then."

"Fine." Hiccup finished his glass of water and put it in the sink. "You can stay here if you want."

"Sure."

Hiccup and Astrid both went upstairs.

"G'night." Hiccup said while opening the door to his bedroom.

"Night."

They both fell asleep.

 **Wednesday morning, 7:00 AM**

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BE-

Hiccup pressed the off button on his alarm clock and got up. He got dressed, brushed his hair and brushed his teeth. Hiccup suddenly remembered Astrid was in the house so he ran upstairs and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer so he opened the door to find Astrid still asleep. Hiccup remembered he had an air horn in his bedroom so he quietly walked to his room and grabbed the air horn. He then knelt to Astrid's side and pressed it.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Astrid flew upwards and threw off her bed sheets. She looked around to see Hiccup laughing with an air horn in his hand. Astrid frowned.

"Is this how you treat your guests?" Astrid asked in a joking tone.

Hiccup was still laughing. However, when Astrid jumped off her bed and jumped on Hiccup he stopped since the look on Astrid's face looked scary.

"Uh..."

Astrid had stayed there for just a bit too long.

"Astrid...?"

Astrid was bringing her face closer to Hiccup's.

"What are you doing...?"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

They both jumped up.

"Alarm clock." Hiccup said as he turned it off. "It's 20 past 7. I think you better get home now."

"Fine."

"Would you like a lift?"

"My house is on this street so I can walk there but thanks anyways."

Astrid then quickly walked out of the room and walked to her house. Hiccup thought about what Astrid just did, was she trying to...? Hm. Hiccup walked outside wearing a red t-shirt with a black Night Fury on it. He had jeans on with his green and black Jordans. He decided to take his black Challenger with a red stripe through the middle. His car was as fast as his motorcycle, once Hiccup had pulled up outside the school and got out the car he was suddenly greeted by Snotlout and Tuffnut.

"OI! HICCUP! Remember when I was going to punch you?" Snotlout stopped in front of Hiccup, who was taller than Snotlout, and put his grubby fingerprints on the hood of the Challenger. "Today I'm going to beat you up!" Snotlout shouted so everybody in the front could hear. People started to crowd around Hiccup and Snotlout

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" They chanted. Hiccup looked around the crowd to see Astrid there but she wasn't chanting, instead she looked worried. Snotlout raised his fist and thrusted it towards him, Hiccup wasn't even looking and he still sensed it coming so he blocked it with his hand by grabbing Snotlout's fist mid-air. Snotlout was shocked by this so he brought his knee up but Hiccup was still holding Snotlout's fist so he twisted it and made his whole body turn sideways and hit the floor.

Suddenly, the bell rang and everybody walked into school. Great day so far (!)


	5. A Hero Is Born

**A/N**

 **CREDIT TO SMOE05 FOR THE COVER PICTURE.**

 **SMOE05's REDDIT:** **r/httyd/comments/7tr0mf/my_modern_futuresque_au_design_of_hiccups_flight/**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Hiccup's POV**

I couldn't believe it. How was I able to block Snotlout? I even sensed it without looking somehow! Some part of me believed it was from the injection but I didn't think it actually worked!? Also, in my dream the gang who had killed my mother were called 'Helheim's Gate.' I could look them up on the internet in the library at break. But for now, I need to try and focus on my school work.

 **At break**

The school bells rang. Finally! It was break time, now I can research what Helheim's Gate is. I got up and grabbed my bag, I still had people staring at me because of that fight today. I walked to the library, trying to avoid the stares, and went on the computer. I quickly searched up 'Helheim's Gate' and one result came up. I clicked on it and on the website it had their phone number for people who wanted to join. Luckily, I have experience in IT so I got their IP address from the website and tracked down their location. Their location was near the school and it was in an abandoned house, could be their base.

 **Astrid's POV**

I was following Hiccup around the school, I know I sound like a stalker, but he was going to the library. He doesn't usually go to the library, I hid behind shelves of books to see that Hiccup was on the computer. He was on a website called 'Helheim's Gate' and now he was doing some crazy hacking stuff, then he opened up Google Maps and pasted in an IP address. Is HE stalking somebody? I walked behind him, without making any noise.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Hiccup didn't even look surprised to see me behind him, he didn't even turn to face me. I looked on his computer screen to see it was on YouTube, he was watching an animation. Where did all that stuff go?

"Watching YouTube."

"Hm." I walked out of the library and went to talk to Ruffnut.

 **Hiccup's POV**

I swear I got more than strength. It's like I've got spidey-sense or something because I could sense Astrid coming up behind me so I somehow REALLY quickly closed all the tabs and put on YouTube. I think I have the power of speed too. Both of them will be good for when I attack that gang. However, why would a small gang like that want a whole website? Unless it's bigger than a gang. Like an organisation?

 **After school**

 **Nobody's POV**

Hiccup was in his house, he had another spare room, he used that room for engineering. He was deciding to make some sort of superhero suit so Helheim's Gate won't target people close to him. He made a black outfit, some parts made out of spandex and a light metal. He had a black boot but in case somebody who knew him saw his left leg, he built in another black boot over his metal leg. He then made a helmet made out of the same light metal on his outfit and painted red stripes on it. In the eyeholes, he put in lights that could go any colour, except these lights were special because he could still see through them. He had put these so he could set them to red and scare the enemies while coming out from the darkness and striking them. He built a hidden blade on each wrist, in case anything went wrong. The helmet had magnets on the bottom of it and the neck of the outfit had magnets too so if anybody tried to take off his mask they wouldn't be able to unless they pressed the button on the side of his helmet, which deactivates the magnets. He also added a feature where he could call the suit and it would come flying to him. (Like Iron Man.)

 **(Basically the cover picture but everything is all black and the eyeholes had a special light in them, he could turn the lights on and off and switch the colours. He also has an extra built-in black boot over his metal leg.)**

Hiccup lifted up the outfit and put it in another spare room, however, this one had a keypad, finger and eye scanner. He opened the door and put the outfit in a glass case.

 **(I know, Hiccup has a lot of spare rooms. Also, when he was giving the tour to Astrid he avoided this room.)**

While Hiccup was admiring his creation, the door bell rung. He quickly locked the door and ran downstairs, he opened the door to see Astrid.

"I know you were you doing something on the computer today. Tell me."

"I was just watching YouTube."

"No. I saw you on this website called 'Helheim's Gate'."

Hiccup gulped. He didn't know what to say.

"I was on YouTube and on the video they investigate Helheim's Gate."

"But I saw you clicking."

"Yeah, I was doing stuff with the settings of the video." He knew his lies were bad.

"Hm. Okay." Astrid obviously didn't believe it. "Remember last night?"

"What?"

"You agreed to go to the gym with me."

"Oh. Okay, let's go."

 **Gym, 4:56**

"Go to the benches first." Astrid pointed to the benches. They walked to them. "You go first."

Hiccup lay down on the bench and Astrid added a weight to the barbell.

"That's 50 pounds." Astrid informed Hiccup while picking up another weight. "Are you alright?"

"Mhm, this feels like a feather." Hiccup then removed one of his hands and used his little finger, all by itself, to hold up the bar.

"Oh! Wow." Astrid was taken aback by what he just did. She then added another weight. "That's now 100 pounds."

Hiccup then remembered that he doesn't want Astrid to be suspicious about his strength so he put both hands on the barbell.

Astrid then added another. "150 pounds." Hiccup wasn't even sweating.

"200 pounds." Astrid had a nervous tone to her voice. She then added another. "2-250 pou-pounds."

Hiccup then acted like he couldn't take anymore but he could actually lift more than 700 pounds. Hiccup put the bar back then pretended to breathe heavily while Astrid was staring at him wide-eyed.

"Didn't you say we were going to do martial arts as well?"

"Uh...Y-yeah." Hiccup followed Astrid to the Martial Arts area. "What moves do you know?"

"All of them. My favourite is the Palm-Heel strike."

"Try it on this dummy." Hiccup looked at the plastic dummy and Palm-Heel striked the dummy's nose, which immediately broke off."

"Impressive. Try the Roundhouse kick."

Hiccup Roundhouse kicked the dummy. It fell to the floor.

 **An hour of training later**

Hiccup hadn't even sweat yet.

"I think it's time to go now. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Astrid said.

"Didn't Mr Gobber say I tutor you next week?"

"Uh...Yeah, he did."

"Okay, just making sure. Bye Astrid." Hiccup walked outside to his black and red Challenger and drove off to his house.

 **In Hiccup's secret room**

Hiccup was testing out his new suit. He had bought this watch and altered it by adding a new button to the side, which would call the suit to him. Hiccup stood in front of the suit and pressed the button, immediately, the helmet detached from the suit and flew on Hiccup's head, the eyehole's lights were a forest-green. After that, the suit's parts detached from each other and attached on to Hiccup. The spandex parts of his suit had a metal piece on it so it could fly to Hiccup. Hiccup pressed the button on his watch again and the helmet first came off, it flew in the glass case and floated to where the neck would be. Then the rest of the suit detached off Hiccup and flew back to the case.

"Yes! It worked!" Hiccup paused. "But does it work when I'm outside? It should do because I gave each part a navigation system and sensors so it doesn't smash through walls or something." Hiccup ran outside to the forest and pushed the button on his watch. He waited a few seconds but then saw his helmet flying towards him, it slowly slid on his head and soon came all the other parts.

"It DOES work!" Hiccup threw his arms in the air.

 **23:43**

Hiccup was sleeping, he was having another vision/dream when suddenly he grew wings. Night Fury wings to be exact. Hiccup felt something growing on his back so he slowly woke up and looked at his back in the mirror. He saw jet-black scaly wings on his back, Hiccup was freaking out. He thought about it not being there when the wings suddenly shrunk into his back and disappeared. Hiccup was bewildered. He then thought about it being on his back again and it appeared.

"Does that happen to all my body parts?" Hiccup mumbled to himself. He brought his hand up and thought about it being a Night Fury paw with claws and it happened. Hiccup then knew what he could name himself.

 **A/N**

 **Might not be able to upload tomorrow since I'm banned from my laptop. Welp.**

 **The story hasn't ended though! It's only just the beginning.**


	6. Crime On The Streets

**A/N**

 **CREDIT TO SMOE05 FOR THE COVER PICTURE.**

 **SMOE05's REDDIT:** **r/httyd/comments/7tr0mf/my_modern_futuresque_au_design_of_hiccups_flight/**

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I used my master skills to persuade my mum to unban me from my laptop. By that I just mean I said,**_

 _ **"Can I go on my laptop I'm bored."**_

 _ **"Ok."**_

 _ **Master skills.**_

Chapter 6

 **Hiccup's POV**

I... Am Night Fury. Named after the dragon of course, since the Night Fury gave me these powers aaand because I could transform into one too.

 **Thursday, 6:43 PM**

 **Nobody's POV**

Hiccup was on top of a roof, testing out his new suit. He grew his Night Fury wings and surprisingly, the suit didn't rip, it just blended with the wings. Hiccup flapped his wings until he got the hang of it, he then jumped off the roof and spread his wings. Hiccup was gliding. He then flapped his wings and he gained altitude, then he folded his wings in and dived down and at the last second, he opened up his wings again and flew up. Hiccup was just enjoying the view and the wind in his face when he felt something happening at the Bank of Berk. He immediately changed direction and swiftly flew to the bank. He landed on the roof and somehow he could hear everything happening in there, he could hear rapid heartbeats and heavy breathing. Hiccup jumped off the roof and spread out his wings to catch him, he hovered in the air and activated his Detective Mode

( **Basically the Detective Mode used in the Batman Arkham series.)**

He could see men around the vault door, they were setting up a drill. Hiccup then looked behind the counter to see hostages, they were tied up. Hiccup flew down to the entrance and opened the door, he kept to the shadows of the bank to avoid the hostages spotting him and making noise. When he got close enough, he sneaked to the hostages and put his finger where his lips would be. When the hostages understood what he was saying, Hiccup unsheathed his hidden blade and cut through the ropes.

( **Assassin's creed hidden blade)**

"Quietly make your way to the entrance, once you get there, run. I'll handle this." Hiccup whispered to them.

Hiccup vaulted over the counter and activated his Detective Mode to see 6 men, wearing ski masks, setting up a giant drill to penetrate the metal doors of the vault. Hiccup slowly and quietly opened the door and sneaked in to the shadows. When he was ready, he switched his eye colour to red and changed his hands into Night Fury paws then jumped down with a loud thud. The group of men looked his way, his red eyes sure did have an effect on them since some of them were backing away in fear. Hiccup growled and walked up to them. One of the men tried to attack him but Hiccup sensed it and dodged, he then counter-attacked with a side kick, which sent the man flying to the other wall. The remaining men were standing in a line but Hiccup used that to his advantage since he roundhouse kicked their legs, which made them fall on their backs. Hiccup quickly tied them up and destroyed the drill with his hands.

"We have you surrounded! Come out with your hands on your head!" It was the police. Hiccup dragged the criminals outside and quickly escaped, since he didn't know if they would arrest him or not.

Hiccup flew into his mansion by entering the window and took off his helmet. Hiccup took a deep breath.

"Wow. That was scary. But exciting at the same time." Hiccup pushed the button on his watch and the suit detached from him and flew into the glass case. He then walked to his bedroom to see his phone had loads of messages and missed calls. They were ALL from Astrid, he called her back.

"Where were you! I've been calling and messaging you for ages!"

"I was in the shower."

"What? For 2 hours!?"

"Uh...Yeah. I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Doesn't matter. What were you trying to tell me?"

"Oh. I was going to tell you that Snotlout wasn't too happy about the fight yesterday morning so for some weird reason, he told me about his plan."

"What is it then?"

"He's going to pour red oil paint on you tomorrow at P.E."

"Eh, it'll be fine. I'll know when he's doing things."

"Alright, then. Did you hear what happened at the bank today?" Astrid asked.

"No, what happened?" Hiccup lied.

"Well there was a heist. However, there was this person who captured the criminals and freed the hostages, everybody is calling him a superhero. He also has black wings of a dragon."

"His name is Night Fury." Hiccup didn't mean to blurt that out.

"How did you know?"

"Just guessing. Since he has the wings of a Night Fury."

"Okay then. Well, I need to go now. Bye."

"Bye, Astrid." Hiccup ended the call.

 **Friday, 13:10 PM**

It was gym class today, Hiccup wasn't worrying about Snotlout since his senses would be able to tell him when he's up to something.

"Alright class, today we're going to be playing soccer." Mr Starkard got up from his seat. "Follow me, we'll be playing it outside."

Everybody followed Mr Starkard to the field while Snotlout was walking with Tuffnut behind the group of people. Once they had got to the field, Snotlout and Tuffnut had sneaked off behind a bush but Hiccup could sense where they are so if they tried anything then he would know.

"Astrid and Ruffnut, you're the captains for both teams." Mr Starkard said while pointing to them. "Choose who you want to be on your team."

Immediately, both Astrid and Ruffnut called out,

"Hiccup."

Astrid and Ruffnut looked at each other and they both scowled.

"I said it first." Astrid argued.

"Nope. I did." Ruffnut answered back.

"Alright, stop. Hiccup. Go on Astrid's team." Mr Starkard pointed to Astrid.

A faint yes was heard from Astrid while Ruffnut was glaring at her.

Snotlout and Ruffnut sneakily came up behind Hiccup while he was getting up with a bucket of red oil paint but just as they were about to pour it, Hiccup looked behind him and took the bucket while roundhouse kicking their legs, making them fall. Hiccup then placed the bucket down on the floor and walked behind Astrid.

Everybody was confused on how he knew they were behind him but mostly glad since Snotlout and Tuffnut were the bullies.

After 7 minutes, everybody had chosen their teams. Snotlout, Tuffnut and Fishlegs were on Ruffnut's team while Hiccup and some other classmates were on Astrid's team.

"Alright, I don't want any punching, kicking, or anything like that. Got it?" Mr Starkard stated.

"Yes, Mr Starkard."

Once everybody had gotten into their positions, Mr Starkard blew the whistle and Hiccup passed to Astrid. Astrid ran up the right side of the pitch and lobbed the ball over to the right side, where Hiccup was. Hiccup then dodged past the defenders and he could do it easily since his senses would tell them where they would attack, He then shot the ball into the top right hand corner of the net and scored.

"1-0 to Astrid's team!" Mr Starkard called out.

They all got back in position and Mr Starkard blew the whistle again. Tuffnut passed to Snotlout and he ran up to the goal, straight through the middle. But because of his stupidity and poor position, he soon got tackled and Astrid's team passed to Hiccup. Hiccup then passed to Astrid and she scored straight through the goal keeper's legs.

"2-0 to Astrid's team!"

 **After 20 minutes**

"Well then, Astrid's team obviously won that game with a score of 16-0! Most of them by Hiccup and Astrid." Mr Starkard gave out medals to Astrid's team while Ruffnut's team were sweaty and jealous.

When they had all got changed back into their normal clothes, Hiccup and Astrid were making their way to Spanish class when suddenly an alarm was blaring out. However, this wasn't the alarm for a fire. It was the one for a lockdown, meaning there was a criminal or school shooter currently in the school. Hiccup and Astrid were panicking and didn't know what to. A man with a gun suddenly appeared.

"Follow me." Hiccup calmly said to Astrid while running to the library. "Hide behind the book shelves, I need to do something."

"Wait! Don't go."

"I need to do something. It's important."

Astrid sighed. "Be quick."

Hiccup ran off to the bathroom and pushed the button on his watch, suddenly, his helmet came flying in and went over his head. Soon after, the whole suit attached itself to Hiccup. He pressed the button on his helmet to activate the magnets and lights, Hiccup then ran out of the bathroom and flew to the ceiling to try and locate the shooter. Hiccup grew claws and stabbed them into the ceiling so he could crawl on them, he found the shooter entering the library. Astrid was in there! Hiccup immediately let go of the ceiling and glided down to the library. He then stayed in the shadows and followed the shooter, Hiccup turned on his eye lights and changed the colour to red then he jumped in front of the shooter.

He had a red logo on his shirt. It was a logo he had seen on the Helheim's Gate website. Hiccup kicked the man's stomach and he fell to the floor while hysterically laughing. Hiccup palm-heel striked the man's nose and a snapping sound could be heard. The man wasn't even bothering to fight back, he was just laughing like a madman. Hiccup was annoyed by his laugh so he transformed fully into a Night Fury. His eyes were slits and his teeth were sharp as a knife, Hiccup was snarling at the man but he was still laughing. Hiccup was so annoyed by his laugh that he wanted to kill him but he needed answers. Hiccup transformed back into a human and pressed a button on the side of his helmet to make his voice deeper and scarier.

"WHAT'S HELHEIM'S GATE!?" Hiccup yelled at the injured man on the floor.

The man kept on laughing so Hiccup brought out a throwing knife and threw it at the man's hand, making it stuck to the floor.

Now the man stopped laughing and his face was filled with pain and fear.

"Fine! It's a secret organization made to kill the bad people in the world."

"Valka wasn't a bad person." Hiccup mumbled.

"Ah, Valka. She was the mayor's wife and mother of Hiccup Haddock the third. We wanted to make Stoick suffer, he had never paid attention to the poorer parts of the town. The poor people had no money and were soon dying so some people decided to make an organization and steal from rich people, including Valka." The man laughed again but immediately stopped when the movement made his hand move too.

Hiccup was furious, he wanted-had to kill this man. Hiccup unsheathed his hidden blade and held his arm in the air, he was about to thrust the blade through the man's neck when suddenly hands wrapped around his arm. Hiccup turned around to see Astrid. Hiccup's eye colour changed to green on its own.

"Don't kill him. Nobody needs to die."

"But my mother did." Hiccup muttered. However, Astrid didn't hear it.

Hiccup turned back to the man and stared at him. Hiccup sighed and sheathed his blade. He took out the knife from the man's hand and tied him up, Hiccup picked the man up by his arms and dragged him outside. The police were already outside and had pointed their guns to the man. Hiccup threw him on the floor.

"Who are you!?" A policeman called out to Hiccup.

"Night Fury." Hiccup then flew away.

Hiccup sneakily made his way to the bathroom and sent his suit back to his house. He ran to the library to see Astrid hiding behind the shelves again. When she saw Hiccup she immediately ran to him.

"Where were you!?" Astrid punched his arm.

"Helping other people hide."

"Alright then, you'll never guess who I saw!"

"Who?"

"Night Fury!" Astrid excitedly said.

"Oh, cool." Hiccup tried his best to sound excited.

"His voice was deep and he had colour changing eyes, he could also transform into a whole Night Fury!"

"His voice might be a voice changer or something."

"You could be right there."

" _The situation is under control, a man named Night Fury has stopped the shooter. Please go back to your classes."_ A voice came from the speakers.

Everybody resumed what they were doing like nothing happened, when Hiccup was walking to his Spanish class with Astrid, he heard people fangirling over Night Fury, specifically girls. They were talking about his muscles and how handsome he looks under the mask.

That's all Hiccup's going to hear throughout the school now.


	7. Halloween Night

**A/N**

 **CREDIT TO SMOE05 FOR THE COVER PICTURE.**

 **SMOE05's REDDIT:** **r/httyd/comments/7tr0mf/my_modern_futuresque_au_design_of_hiccups_flight/**

 **A/N**

 **To avoid any confusion, Valka is DEAD and NOT the leader of Helheim's Gate.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **A Week Later, Wednesday**

 **Nobody's POV**

Hiccup hasn't gone to Helheim's Gate yet because he doesn't think he's ready yet since he needs to practice on his fighting skills. He has begun being a tutor for Astrid but it's getting in the way of his superhero life.

Hiccup walked through his school to see Halloween decorations hung through the halls and classrooms. That's right. It's Halloween. Hiccup didn't really think Halloween was that special because when he was younger, his father was always away doing his job so Hiccup didn't have anybody to go with and he had no friends so now that he's older, he doesn't think Halloween isn't great.

"I've dated Night Fury!"

Yep, the girls are still fangirling over Night Fury and yes, the name was revealed on the news.

"Prove it!"

Hiccup sighed. It's only been a week and he's already fed up. He wishes he could just tell everybody that he was Night Fury but then people would just crowd around him all the time and he doesn't like attention. Also, it would put people close to him at risk. Life as a superhero is hard.

Instead of fangirls, there's now boys claiming to BE Night Fury. Especially Snotlout.

"Yep. I'm Night Fury, come to my place after school and I'll show ya." Snotlout boasted to the girls around him. Hiccup couldn't believe how blind the girls were.

Hiccup walked past Snotlout and the group of girls to get something from his locker but he could feel a hand on the back of his shirt tugging him away. He looked behind him to see Snotlout holding the back of his shirt.

"Now then, I am Night Fury because I'm a hero, I'm a hero because I beat up Hiccup, the useless." Snotlout said to the girls behind him while holding on to Hiccup's shirt. Snotlout moved closer to Hiccup's ear. "Stay away from MY Astrid." Snotlout whispered to Hiccup while bringing his fist in the air for a punch.

"She's not yours." Hiccup mumbled.

Snotlout stopped and laughed. "Sorry!?"

"I said: She. Is. Not. Yours." Hiccup stared at Snotlout, "She's not anyone's."

Now Snotlout was furious, he balled his hands into fist, his teeth were baring, his eyes were narrow and he was scowling at Hiccup. He brought his fist up and thrusted it only to hit nothing but air. Hiccup had sensed his moves and he had dodged it, now it was Hiccup's turn to attack. Hiccup did an upper cut on Snotlout's jaw, now two of Snotlout's teeth fell out since Hiccup is the strongest person alive. Now Hiccup did a knee strike on Snotlout's stomach, which made blood drip out his mouth and he fainted.

Once Hiccup noticed what he did, he immediately stopped. He quickly picked Snotlout up, bridal style, and carried him to the school nurse, who called the ambulance. Hiccup didn't care about school so he ran out of the school building and hid in an alley way to grow his Night Fury wings, since it was the fastest way of getting to the hopital. Once Hiccup got there, he went into another alley way and got rid of his huge wings. He knew the receptionist would ask if he was a family member, which he was, but had no way to prove it so he pressed the button on his watch but only called for his helmet. He activated Detective Mode and scanned for Snotlout, he was on the second floor of the hospital.

Hiccup took his helmet off and put it in his bag while sprinting to Snotlout's room. He burst through the door to see Snotlout hooked up to machines and lying on a bed. This wasn't going to be good.

 **After 2 hours**

Snotlout was fine, it was only bleeding from his teeth.

"You know what, Hiccup?" Snotlout said. "You and I could be friends."

"Only if you stop claiming that you're Night Fury."

"Hm. Fine."

Hiccup and Snotlout both walked to school together. Once they got there, Hiccup looked around for Astrid while Snotlout was looking for Tuffnut. Hiccup had found Astrid in the library.

"Hey, Astrid."

"Hi Hiccup." Astrid didn't look up from the book she was reading.

"The Book of Dragons? Studying on Night Fury?" Hiccup asked.

"Mhm. I'm wondering how he got those powers."

"Well the only way he could've gotten those powers is if a dragon was alive!" Hiccup joked when he knew fully well that there was a dragon in the forest. "So...What did you find in the book?"

"Nothing really. Just information on the dragons, like how much they weigh or what class they are."

"Well did you see the fight in the hall?"

"Do you mean YOUR fight with Snotlout?"

"Uh...yeah...?"

"I was there."

"Oh. Well...I made friends with Snotlout after that."

"Strange way to make friends." Astrid chuckled.

 **Halloween Night, 8:43 PM**

Hiccup's phone beeped so he picked it up to see messages from Astrid.

" _Hey Hiccup, want to go out tonight and do stuff? I'm with Ruffnut and the gang."_

 _"Sure."_ Hiccup texted back

He got dressed into his black shirt with the strike class logo, his black jeans and red and black Jordans.

" _When?"_ Hiccup messaged.

" _Boi, we're right outside."_

Hiccup ran to his window to see Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut in Snotlout's car, the red BMW Convertible, they were waving at Hiccup.

He ran downstairs and sprinted to the car.

"I think I might need to go in my own car, doesn't look like there's a lot of space here." Hiccup pointed out.

"Can I come with you?" Astrid asked.

"Oh! Uh-uh...Sure." Hiccup stuttered. Astrid hopped out of the car to get away from Snotlout and be with Hiccup.

"Kawasaki or Challenger?" Hiccup asked while gesturing to both vehicles.

"Challenger."

"Good choice."

Hiccup and Astrid entered the black and red car and followed Snotlout. After a while, Hiccup's phone rang.

"Hello?" Hiccup greeted.

"It's me, Snotlout and the others. Stay on the phone so you can hear what we're doing or if we go somewhere."

"Alright." Hiccup looked at all the kids trick or treating. "What should we do then?"

"Hmm...Bowling...?" Murmurs of agreement were heard on the phone.

"Okay, let's go bowling then."

"Follow me, Hiccup."

Just as Hiccup was about to drive forward, a rumble was heard.

"What was that?" Tuffnut asked from the phone.

Shaking was felt and rumbling was heard at the same time.

"Guys...?" Fishlegs was worried.

Hiccup looked outside to see kids falling to the floor from the shaking and decorations hanging from the houses swinging violently. Hiccup drove past Snotlout and the others and parked in an alleyway.

"Guys, park in the alleyway." Hiccup turned to Astrid. "Stay here."

Astrid nodded and Hiccup left the car, he looked around to see what was causing it. They didn't get earthquakes in Berk so it had to be something else. Hiccup tried to help the children by telling them to run back to their houses or find shelter. A lightning bolt suddenly crashed down on the road, a man with a brown goatee and shoulder armour with spikes appeared out of the lightning, he had large blue leathery wings with lightning bolts surrounding it. He was holding blue gun that looked like it came from space.

( **Halo covenant plasma repeater.)**

Hiccup quickly ran behind a building and pushed the button on his watch, his suit quickly came flying to him. Hiccup set the eye colour to green and he grew his wings. Hiccup emerged from the back of the building and flew to the man.

"Who are you!?" Hiccup asked in his deep voice.

"I am Viggo Grimborn, better known as Skrill! I was summoned by Helheim's Gate to eliminate you. Using the Red Death 0.1 I have in my hands here." Viggo brought the weapon up to his chest. "Now without further adieu..." Viggo pointed the gun at Hiccup. Viggo charged the gun up as it made a whirring noise, Hiccup rapidly transformed into a Night Fury and charged up his plasma blast.

( **He found out how to do it a week before.)**

A ray of burning fire suddenly appeared from the gun, it wasn't enough though since Hiccup's scales were fireproof. The plasma blast shot out of his mouth and hit Viggo on the left side of his face, which made the side of his face all red, especially his eye.

"My face!" Viggo put his hands on his burnt face, which made him drop the gun. Hiccup quickly dived down and grabbed the gun mid-air, Hiccup flew back and pointed the gun at Viggo.

"Go back to Helheim's Gate and tell them this weapon is rubbish."

"Oh but that is only a prototype. It's a test to see how strong you are so we can improve the Red Death." Viggo smirked. "The leader said I can't kill you, however, he didn't say I couldn't have fun with you."

Electricity fired out of Skrill's fingers and it hit Night Fury, causing him to get electrocuted and making him transform back into a human. Hiccup's wings disappeared and he fell onto the road below them, Hiccup was unconscious. Viggo slowly made his way down to Hiccup.

"What a pity. I was hoping for more fun." Viggo bent down to Hiccup's knocked out face. "Time to see who you really are..." Skrill tried to lift off the helmet but the magnets were stopping him. "Smart." Viggo looked at the sides of his helmet to see buttons. "Not so smart." He pressed them all, his eye lights switched colours until finally they switched off. "Emerald green eyes." Viggo muttered to himself. He pressed another button but that only made his eye light turn to white for the Detective Mode. He pressed it again to turn it off, he looked at the final button. He pressed it. His helmet moved upwards a bit and Viggo reached for the helmet.

"Hey!"

Viggo looked to where the voice came from to see a blonde-haired girl.

"Leave, girl, or I will kill you."

Astrid didn't move. Skrill got up and walked towards her with electricity moving around his hands, he was about to electrocute her but something hit him on the back of his head, knocking him out. Viggo's body dropped to the floor revealing the man behind him, it was Night Fury. Night Fury pressed a button on the side of his helmet to activate the magnets. Hiccup dropped the gun on the floor, which he used to knock out Skrill, and flew away.

Astrid was in shock, she saved Night Fury! Footsteps came behind her.

"Did you see what just happened!?" Hiccup acted.

"Uh...Y-yeah."

"Looked like a Skrill. Let's tie him up and bring him to the police."

"Yeah, okay." Hiccup and Astrid began to tie him up and they called the police.

 **After the police took Viggo away**

Snotlout and the others ran up to Hiccup and Astrid.

"That was epic!" Snotlout called out.

"Everybody's life was in danger, Snotlout. So no, it wasn't." Astrid frowned.

"Party pooper." Tuffnut muttered under his breath. Astrid heard that though so she punched him in the stomach. "Ow, I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!"

Astrid smirked.

"Well I think it's a good time to go home now." Hiccup said while walking to his parked car.

"Alright, bye guys!" Fishlegs waved at the group before walking to his house.

 **A/N**

 **I had writers block, which is why I didn't upload yesterday or the day before that.**


	8. Sorry guys

***Sigh***

 **I hate when fanfictions aren't completed and left without a word. Sadly, I have to discontinue this story since I don't have much fun writing it as much as I did before. I've read it back to myself and realised the story is sloppy and lazy, I plan to make another fanfiction where Hiccup runs away from Berk and becomes an assassin since there aren't many Assassin Creed and HTTYD crossovers.**

 **I'll be much careful on the next story and I'll plan the story's ending and what happens in it so I don't just write as I go. I'll read the chapter back to me after I've written it and check more thoroughly for any grammatical mistakes. I'll also add more complex words and use show don't tell to make it more interesting for all of you.**

 **While reading back, I've realised I go straight in to the action too quickly. I need to slow down and add more description of things so you guys have an understanding of what's going on and you'll get a better picture in your head so I'll try to add more description in the next story.**

 **Thank you everybody for reviewing or favouriting my story.**

 **\- Shade The Skrill.**


End file.
